I Have Nothing
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: Hi!! This is the kind of story where you have to find out who the people are without me telling you anything. Hope you can find out before I say it. A couple meets again after one leaves. What will happen? PLease R/R!!! Ja! :Þ


I Have Nothing  
  
By: Kamika Farinas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a song fic containing my favorite couple. Let's see if you can guess who it is before it's stated. And PLEASE. . . Review, even if it's a flame. You review in that green box in the bottom, after you finish reading. You can't miss it. Oh, and by the way, I wrote this before I knew the jobs of the digidestined.  
  
Wallace: Aren't you forgetting something??  
  
Like what?  
  
Wallace: The disclaimer, of course.  
  
Oh. Well, would you be kind enough to do it for me??  
  
Wallace: *sighs* Fine. The author does not own digimon or the song "I Have Nothing."  
  
Thanks!!! On to the story. :Þ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple was meeting at their private part in the park. The 15-year- old boy had already arrived and was waiting for the 14-year-old girl to arrive. He looks up and sees his girlfriend racing up to him. She catches up to him panting.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late mmhmm," she mumbles as he puts his finger on her lips to silence her.  
  
"Shhh. . . It's okay. I would wait an eternity for you," he whispers gently in her ear.  
  
"That's . . . that's really sweet of you but . . . but. . . but I'm afraid I have . . . I have some ba. . . bad news," she stutters nervously while looking down at the ground.  
  
He looks carefully at her face and sees that her eyes were blood red from crying. "What happened? Did something happen at home?" he asks as he looks at her worried.  
  
"No. . . nothing like that. It's just that. . . I'm, well, I don't know how to say this," she honestly tells.  
  
"Whatever it is. I'll bet I'll understand," he gently says.  
  
"Well, you see. My mom overheard me singing along to a song and she thought I was sooo good. And now she wants me to move to the. . . to the. . ." she had said the last part so quietly that it couldn't be heard.  
  
"Where? Where does she want you to move?" he asks curiously.  
  
She sighs before replying, "I'm moving to New York City to live with my aunt and take singing lessons. My mom says my aunt also knows a great agent that would take me."  
  
"Is. . . isn't this what you've always wanted? You should be really happy about this," he tells her with a hint of sadness.  
  
"I . . . I know that I've always wanted this but right now I don't want to leave here. I don't want to leave you!!!" she says sincerely. Then she collapses and falls into his arms softly sobbing. He takes her in his arms.  
  
"I know that you'll miss me (^_^() He's modest!!) but remember I'll never forget you no matter what," he says as he holds her in his arms caressing her hair while trying to hold back the tears that were begging to fall.  
  
"But. . . but. . . I love you!!!" she tells him, sobbing.  
  
"I love you too and nothing will ever change that, ever!!!" he tells her.  
  
She looks up with glistening eyes filled with tears and says, "Promise me. IF I get famous, you'll visit every concert of mine but on the 5th concert, you'll get together with me again. Okay???"  
  
"I promise," he says before holding her chin up gently in his hands and passionately kissing her. Both never wanting to let go but knowing they had to. Finally they release, both breathless.  
  
"Well. . . I. . . I. . . I have to go. My mom, uh, wants me to be home early so I can pack. Um. . . bye. I'll talk to you later." she says before slipping away from him leaving him there.  
  
"Bye. I hope you'll never forget me," he says softly as one solitary tear falls.  
  
10 years later. . . 5th concert  
  
24-year-old Girl's POV  
  
"Hey, you have to get ready. You're getting on in 5 minutes," Samantha Young, her manager, says.  
  
"Okay, Samantha. I'm ready," I tell her as I think. 'Today's the big day. He's coming back to me.'  
  
"Come on. You're supposed to be on stage soon," Samantha yells.  
  
"Okay. I'm coming," I say. 'I hope you're there.'  
  
25-year-old Boy's POV  
  
'Today's the day I see her face to face again. I wonder if she's forgotten me.' I think as I take one of the seats in the front out of her viewing sight. I listen as the announcer speaks, "Here is our favorite star, . . . ." I see the announcer's mouth moving but can't seem to hear a word he says. I watch as the announcer leaves and SHE comes out. 'There she is. Still as beautiful as ever. At every concert she seems to be getting more and more beautiful.' I watch as she looks around in the audience knowing that she was looking for me.  
  
Girl's POV  
  
'Where is he? Did he forget?' I think as I start to sing my final song. It reminded me of our love so much. I just can't ever let him go. And nothing will change that. I hope. . .  
  
Share my life, take me for what I am.  
  
'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you.  
  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much,  
  
Just all that you are and ev'rything that you do.  
  
I don't really need to look very much farther,  
  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow.  
  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside.  
  
Can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide  
  
Don't make me close one more door,  
  
I don't want to hurt anymore.  
  
Stay in my arms if you dare,  
  
or must I imagine you there.  
  
Don't walk away from me.  
  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
  
If I don't have you.  
  
You see through, right to the heart of me.  
  
You break down my walls with all the strength of your love.  
  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
  
Will a mem'ry survive, one I can hold on to?  
  
I don't really need to look very much farther,  
  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow.  
  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside.  
  
Can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide.  
  
Don't make me close one more door,  
  
I don't want to hurt anymore.  
  
Stay in my arms if you dare,  
  
or must I imagine you there.  
  
Don't walk away from me.  
  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing.  
  
Don't make me close one more door,  
  
I don't want to hurt anymore.  
  
Stay in my arms if you dare,  
  
or must I imagine you there.  
  
Don't walk away from me.  
  
Don't walk away from me.  
  
Don't you dare walk away from me.  
  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing if I don't have you.  
  
I sigh as I think. 'That's finished but I still can't find him. I hope I'll see him later.' I think as I walk to my dressing room. 'He has to be here. . . He just has to. . . I need him. Please be here.' I sadly think trying to hold back my tears.  
  
Boy's POV  
  
'That was great. It's been a long time since I heard her sing. Well, it's time for me to go see her. Let me go ask if I can go see her backstage.' I think as I walk towards the back. I see the security guard.  
  
"Hello," I say. "I'm here to see. . . " A cat screeches in the background.  
  
"Okay, sir. Go on through. She mentioned someone like you." the guard tells him.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be on my way now," I reply happily and joyfully.  
  
Girl's POV  
  
I hear a knock on the door. "Come in," I say hoping it was HIM!!! It turned out to be Samantha.  
  
"Hey, girl. Guess what?? There's this majorly hot guy waiting for you on stage. I told him you'll meet him there, so go on," Samantha says as she drags me out to stage. "Well, I'll see you. Good luck with him." she says when we finally reach the stage.  
  
I walk towards the stage thinking nervously about what's about to happen. I approach the stage and I see him. "There he is. I haven't seen him in ten years and he's still the same hot guy I left." I whisper to no one in particular.  
  
Boy's POV  
  
'There she is. I bet she doesn't know that I know she's there.' I think as I watch her walk slowly towards me.  
  
"Hello," she greets me uneasily. "I haven't seen you in a long time."  
  
"It's nice to see you too. But there's something I want to say," I muster up with courage.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
I hold her hand as I speak, "For all the time we were apart, I thought of you the whole time. I wouldn't date or even think of any other girl. So I came here to tell you I love you still and," I kneel to one knee, "Will you marry me, Mimi Tachikawa?" (a/n: SURPRISE!!!! Let's see if you can guess who the guy is.)  
  
She gasps and exclaims, "I love you too, and I will. . . I will marry you, Taichi Kamiya!!!" (a/n: Come on, tell the truth. How much of you expected that?? *sees about 1 hand raise* I expected that!!! ^_^)  
  
Tai talks in the black background.  
  
'All in all, I think, no, I know that I've found the perfect girl for me, and of course we lived happily ever after.' hear the sound of a baby crying. 'Well almost.'  
  
THE END . . . or is it???!!!!  
  
So how did you like it??? Like I said up above, review. If you want a continuation, review and give me some suggestions. Bye. Review down there. And if you didn't like the couple, just read over it and imagine another person for each. Okay?? Well, bye now!!!!!  
  
_________  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
____I I____  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\/  
  
(Ya like?? *points up and giggles*) :Þ 


End file.
